


Three Fundamental Truths

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69, F/M, Interrupted Sex, NSFW, PWP, Smut, rumbelle 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: There are three fundamental truths that underpin the lives of the residents of Storybrooke. One of these is that Belle French and Rum Gold detest each other.Until one unlucky resident enters the wrong place at the wrong time and finds out that this is definitely not the case…Written for Rumbelle 69, 9th June 2017





	Three Fundamental Truths

 

There were three facts that the people of the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, took to be incontrovertible truths. These facts had never changed, and never would change. Some would even go so far as to say that these facts formed the basis of everyday life for Storybrooke’s residents.

The first was the pie schedule at Granny’s Diner. On Mondays, Granny served apple pie. On Thursdays, it was pecan. On Saturdays, it was cherry. Granny had served these three pies on these three days ever since the diner had first opened, longer ago than anyone could clearly remember, and a change in the pie schedule would have caused a veritable riot in Storybrooke’s quiet streets.

The second was that come rain or shine, the first day of November saw the Miner’s Day festival in the grounds of the convent, and that no matter whether you needed them or not, you always bought a Miner’s Day candle in solidarity with the nuns. Some of Storybrooke’s residents had entire cupboards in their homes devoted to the many candles that they had accumulated over the years but had never actually lit at any point, but it was an unspoken rule in the town that these candles were never discarded.

The third irrefutable fact that underpinned the town through whatever upheavals it might have gone through, was that Miss French, the sweet-natured librarian with a seam of hidden fire running through her veins, and Mr Gold, the landlord and loan shark who was the terror of the town, absolutely detested each other. Not a day went by without the two of them cheerfully exchanging insults across the street, and it was accepted by everyone as a form of entertainment to see just what the two of them could come up with next. Both being very well read, they had introduced the town to a whole torrent of Shakespearean curses over the time that they had been established across from each other, although no-one was quite sure exactly what it was that had caused the mutual loathing in the first place.

These three facts were practically the gospel in Storybrooke: never questioned, never challenged.

Until one day in the middle of a particularly hot summer, something happened that turned one of these facts on its head forever…

It had been, in Gold’s opinion, a moderately mediocre day. It was the middle of the month and there was no rent to be collected, and whilst his little pawn shop had not seen all that much business thanks to the stifling heat that had rolled over the town in an oppressive wave during the last few days, at least that meant that he had not had to deal with any of his tenants coming in, looking around, and proceeding not to buy anything and instead plead with him for a loan, or an extension, or some other kind of mitigating circumstances that they hoped would appeal to his better nature. It should really have been taken as one of the town’s irrefutable facts that Gold didn’t have a better nature, but unfortunately, he knew that he did have one. It was just rather well hidden and could only be coaxed out of hiding by a very particular set of circumstances. A very particular set of circumstances that he hoped would shortly be coming into fruition.

He wound the Cadillac down the road into the forest, towards the cabin on the edge of the river. The town was familiar with the cabin as it was with all things. Small towns like Storybrooke always knew something about everything even if, in the majority of cases, they didn’t know everything about some things. They knew that the cabin existed, and they came to the conclusion that since Gold owned most of the property in the town, he probably owned that as well. However, since someone far before Gold’s time had started the fierce rumour that the cabin was in fact haunted, no-one really thought to question its ownership or wonder what it was used for, if it was even used at all. It was simply the haunted cabin, and in a town as small, close-knit, and superstitious as Storybrooke, it was another unspoken rule that you gave haunted things a rather wide berth.

This meant that the cabin was perfect for the purpose that Gold had in mind for it.

As he pulled up outside the little wooden structure, he saw that another car was already parked up beside it, a small blue vehicle that was most commonly seen outside the town library. Gold wondered if the townsfolk ever picked up on the fact that his Cadillac and the librarian’s car would often disappear from the town at the same time, but for all their superstition and for all their nosiness, the rest of Storybrooke’s residents did seem to be remarkably unobservant in these sorts of things.

The cabin door opened as he was making his way up the drive and Belle leaned against it, smirking.

“You took your time,” she said. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming and I should have taken someone up on a better offer.”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “And who exactly was it who gave you this better offer?” he asked.

“Ah, you’ve got me there.” Belle continued to grin as she stepped back from the cabin doorway and let him come inside, closing the door firmly behind him before hooking her arms around his neck and drawing him in for a deep kiss.

“You know, I keep wondering how long we can keep this up,” she said once she finally broke away. “It’s all very well and good trying to keep the town in the dark, but you know that something’s going to give someday.”

Gold cupped her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

“We don’t have to keep them in the dark,” he said. “There’s nothing stopping us from walking into Granny’s and getting a couple of slices of pecan pie and sharing a booth.”

Belle shook her head with a little snort of laughter. “It’s a Saturday,” she pointed out. “It’ll be cherry, not pecan.”

“Cherry, then.”

Belle smiled. “I know. Part of me likes this little clandestine arrangement that we have here. Part of me wishes that it didn’t have to be so clandestine. The rest of me knows that it doesn’t _have_ to be clandestine and that we can go public whenever we want. Then again, a small part of me thinks that the town might implode if we did that.”

Gold just laughed, letting her take his hand and guide him away from the doorway and into the main room. There was champagne in an ice bucket and a couple of glasses set up on the low table, and some flickering candles providing atmosphere in the early evening twilight that was pressing around the edges of the curtains.

“Well, you’ve certainly been busy,” he said. Belle smiled, putting her arms around him again.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Almost as much as I love you.”

The third fundamental fact of Storybrooke’s existence, that Miss French and Mr Gold hated each other, was, unfortunately for the citizens that believed it so fervently, unmistakeably and categorically false. It could not be further from the truth. Miss French and Mr Gold had probably been a little bit in love with each other from the moment that they first met, even though they had both been too painfully shy about the entire thing to actually do anything about their feelings for at least six months. And naturally, on both sides, that shyness had manifested itself as a cold aloofness that had done nothing for convincing the other one that their infatuation was reciprocated. It was, of course, during this time that the rest of Storybrooke had noticed the rather stiff manner in which they interacted and had come to the firm and erroneous conclusion that they could not stand each other.

Everything changed when Gold had come into possession of a set of rare Shakespeare manuscripts that Belle could not wait to get her hands on. During an afternoon spent reading their favourite lines from their favourite plays to each other, they had realised that they, the town’s two misfits, had a lot more in common with each other than either of them had previously realised.

At the same time, Leroy Kleinermann, the town’s unofficial walking gossip column, had happened to come into the pawn shop and hear the two of them exchanging increasingly colourful Shakespearean curses and thus the fact that they hated each other had become cemented and had grown into one of the town’s irrefutable truths.

Belle and Gold, neither wanting to become the centre of the town’s attention as they continued on their budding little romance, had been more than happy to let the misappreciation grow.

Now, though, it was getting to the point where it was more of a burden than a boon, and instead of using it as a blind to distract from unwanted attention, they were now at the stage of hiding away, meeting for illicit little trysts here at the cabin but never actually being seen together in public.

And Gold wanted to go out in public with Belle now. He wanted to take her out on dates and buy her flowers – although since her father owned the florist shop that was probably going to be easier said than done – and hold hands with her as they walked down the streets together. Perhaps it was time to shock Storybrooke to its very core and prove to them that one of their facts was in fact a lovely fiction.

But there would be time to think about that later. For now, they were in the cabin, there was no-one else for miles around, and there was champagne and candlelight. Gold fully intended to enjoy this evening, and they would worry about the rest of the town tomorrow.

Belle sauntered over to the table and popped the champagne, pouring two flutes and handing one to him before taking a sip of her own.

“So where would you like to start?” she asked.

Gold set his glass on the mantelpiece and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss and tasting the champagne on her tongue and lips.

“Right here,” he said.

“It is very hot today,” Belle agreed, ditching her glass on the table and beginning to unknot his tie and unfasten the first couple of his shirt buttons. “I think that cooling down is a priority. Best to get out of all these clothes as soon as possible.” She trailed a hand down his chest with a dry little grin. “Can’t have you overheating now.”

“Of course not.”

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and his shirt soon followed; even Gold had had to bow to the season and make away with wearing a waistcoat as one layer too many in the scorching sun that had fallen upon Maine.

“Much better.” Belle ran her hands over his chest, pinching his tight nipples as she went past, and Gold hissed with pleasure, grabbing her hips and squeezing the soft flesh before slipping his hands around to massage her buttocks through her skirt. She wriggled with pleasure under his touch before squirming out of his hold and turning her back, moving her hair out of the way and looking at him coyly over her shoulder.

“Unzip me, Mr Gold?”

“With pleasure, Miss French.”

He dragged the zip of her yellow sundress down slowly, kissing down her spine with every new inch of skin that he uncovered and pushing the dress off her shoulders.

“This is new.” He touched the strap of her bra as Belle turned to face him, stroking a fingertip down and over the cup, feeling her nipple pebble and harden beneath the thin fabric. It was a delicate set in filmy ivory lace, almost but not quite see-through, with pink ribbon trim. Her panties matched.

“It’s just for you,” Belle said. “A little summer treat.” Now that she said it like that, it did remind him of ice cream. For a moment he was distracted by thoughts of eating melting ice cream off Belle’s perfect breasts and he licked his lips involuntarily at the thought. Maybe next time. For now there was champagne to be drunk, and there was Belle in her gorgeous new underwear, and there was his cock beginning to stir in his trousers and clamouring to be let in on the action. Belle cupped him, squeezing gently as he started to grow and harden, bulging against his zipper.

“I think we ought to do something about this,” she said, unfastening his belt and fly and slipping a hand inside, fondling him through his underpants. “You need to get a little air in here.”

Gold just nodded dumbly, kicking off his shoes as Belle pushed his trousers and boxer shorts down his legs, squatting at his feet to get them off fully and hooking his socks off as she went. Seeing her looking up at him like that, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she ran her hands up and down his thighs, well, it did unspeakable things to Gold’s self-control and his cock reacted eagerly, twitching to attention. He groaned with want as Belle shifted her weight onto her knees and started to press little kisses to the inside of his thighs and the seam where his hip met his body, getting ever closer to his aching cock. She kissed the nest of coarse, dark hair at the base of him and reached up to cup his balls, rolling them in her palm and making his breath catch.

“Please, Belle,” he managed to gasp out as she swiped her tongue over the very tip of his cock, that tender touch alone enough to send a jolt of pleasure coursing through his veins. “Please, Belle, I won’t last and I want to make you feel good tonight.”

“I know.” Belle pulled back, sitting up on her heels, and she gave his shaft a firm pump. “But I want to do this, too.”

“You’re incredible,” Gold groaned, and Belle just grinned as she took both his hands and pulled him down onto his knees with her.

“Thank you. I must admit, I do like it when you compliment me far better than when we’re exchanging insults, no matter how inventive you get.” It had turned into something of a game for them now, each trying to outdo the other, knowing that they didn’t mean any of the increasingly ridiculous things that they were saying. Gold nodded his agreement.

“Yes, this is much better. But enough talking for now.” He traced a fingertip along the line where the lace edging of her bra cup met her breast. “I get the feeling you’re rather overdressed at the moment and we did say we needed to get undressed to prevent overheating.”

Belle nodded enthusiastically, unhooking her bra and tossing it over to join the rest of their discarded clothing. Gold pushed her down onto the rug, kissing his way down her neck and over her décolletage to lick and nuzzle at her breasts, sucking and tugging on her nipples and revelling in the way she squirmed and wriggled beneath him with pleasure, her fingers scratching at his scalp as she tried to keep him where she wanted him. Gold, however, was not to be perturbed by that and continued his journey down over her belly, dipping into her navel and finally pulling her panties down. He blinked at the sight that met him. The fluffy nether curls that he had buried his nose in the last time they had made love were gone, her smooth pink sex on full view, her labia glistening with her arousal.

“Ah, that’s for you too.” Belle’s hips shifted and she brought one hand down between her legs to cover herself from his gaze; he glanced up to her face to see an embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks. “It’s bikini season, after all, and I needed a, you know… tidy-up. Because my new bikini is really quite tiny. And I thought… may as well take it all off…”

Gold carefully moved her hand and lowered his mouth to her sex, lapping up her juices and kissing over her hairless mons, showing her just how much he liked this little gift for him.

“You know,” he said, unable to check the husky little growl in his voice, “I think  I’m going to have to see this bikini now.”

Belle grinned, sitting up a little and leaning back on her elbows.

“Well, I did bring it with me,” she said. “Maybe we could go for a moonlight swim later?”

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea. For now though…” He returned his attention to her slit, slipping his fingers inside to open her up and seek out her clit, inhaling her heavy, musky scent. Belle wriggled.

“No, wait. I’ve got something that will make it even better.”

Gold dutifully pulled away, settling himself between Belle’s legs as she grabbed her champagne glass from the table and poured the contents over her body, the effervescing liquid running down over her breasts and stomach.

“Want a taste?” she asked with a wink. Gold could only growl in response, pushing her flat on her back again and beginning to clean up the champagne, licking up the rivulets and swirling his tongue over her skin, feeling her writhe and moan beneath him as he kissed her all over.

Her flipping them over took Gold by surprise, but he was not at all put out to find Belle straddling him, her breasts heaving as she got her breath back, and her smile hungry and animalistic. Her skin was shining in the flickering light from the candles, sticky with wine and saliva.

“I think it’s my turn,” she said, her voice barely more than a purr. “I’ve been having all the fun and not doing anything. Now it’s your time.”

She grabbed the champagne bottle and poured a thin, fizzing trickle down Gold’s chest; he hissed as it tingled against his skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that he could hear the patter of raindrops coming down on the cabin roof and that the temperature outside would be dropping, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was him and Belle and they were inside and very hot. Belle’s lips against his skin were positively searing, and he wouldn’t have it any other way, the contrast of her hot, eager mouth and the cold champagne was wonderful. Eventually she reached the base of his cock again, circling him loosely and rubbing her thumb over his tip where he was already beginning to leak pearly fluid.

“You know, I’ve had an idea, if you’re up for it,” Belle said. The pink in her cheeks was back, although whether from arousal or embarrassment Gold could not tell. “Something that will get us both what we want.”

“What’s that, love?” he managed to rasp out.

“Well…” Belle moved around until she was facing the other way, straddling his chest, and she eased herself down until Gold could feel her breath teasing at his pubic hair, her slick, delicious folds just inches from his face.

“How about like this?” she asked. “This way we both get to taste each other.”

“Oh Belle, _yes_.”

He parted her folds, nudging the tip of his nose against her entrance as he lapped at her clit below, groaning against her as she took him into her mouth. Truly, he couldn’t think of anything closer to ecstasy than he was experiencing in that moment, Belle’s lips closed around him and her tongue swirling around the head of his cock as he drank down her own sweet juices. His hands were shaking as he pushed a finger up inside her slippery entrance, feeling her hips shiver as he stroked her inner walls. He felt his cock slip from her mouth as she cried out with her orgasm, her hot channel clenching around his finger and her delicious essence flowing freely.

“Oh _Rum_ ,” she moaned, her whole body quivering with the force of her release. They stayed still for a moment, Gold gently petting her to coax her through into the afterglow, and she had just wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock again when they heard the distinct bang of the screen door from the kitchen area out to the back yard and the river.

Belle’s head shot up and Gold felt ice flood his veins, his erection quickly flagging.

“What was that?” he asked, choked.

“I left the back door open to get some cool air in,” Belle said, scrabbling off him and yanking the throw blanket off the back of the sofa, wrapping it tightly around herself before moving over to the kitchen area and peering around the fridge. Gold searched for his underwear, gave it up as a bad job and figured that any intruder would probably run screaming at the sight of him naked and instead grabbed his cane, going over to Belle. Through the screen door, he could see the short, stocky figure of Leroy Kleinermann running away from the cabin through the rain as fast as his legs could possibly take him.

Belle looked over at Gold, worrying her lip between her teeth again.

“How much do you think he saw?” she asked.

“Well, if he’s got any sense, not a lot,” Gold growled.

“It’ll be all over town before we know it,” Belle said. Gold stroked her mussed hair out of her face, tilting her chin up so that he could look her in the eye.

“Then let it,” he said. “Who cares what people will say. We already said that it was probably time for us to put an end to these shenanigans. I’m proud of you, Belle, and proud of this thing that we share, and for all I care, the town can stuff it.”

Belle smiled, and once Leroy was definitely out of sight, she dropped the throw, slipping her arms around Gold’s middle again and going up on her tiptoes to capture another kiss.

“If that’s the case, why don’t we finish what we started?”

“First things first.”

Gold made his way across the kitchenette and closed the back door firmly before coming over to Belle again, kneading her ass cheeks as she stroked his cock back to full hardness.

“No more interruptions.”

X

“Granny! What’s the pie today?”

If anyone was bemused by Leroy racing into the diner and demanding to know the day’s pie, then they didn’t show it. The few patrons who were eating there looked up to see the disturbance, but quickly went back to their meals as Leroy sank onto a seat at the counter, his face as white as a sheet. Ruby came over and handed him some napkins to dry off with; that he’d run a long way in the rain shower was self-evident.

“The pie’s cherry, Leroy, like it is every Saturday,” she said.

“Thank God for that,” Leroy said faintly. “I was beginning to think I’d fallen into an alternate dimension.”

“Leroy, what’s going on?” Ruby asked. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Leroy shook his head and accepted the large mug of black coffee that Ruby pushed his way, draining half of it in one go.

“Not a ghost,” he mumbled. “Although it was at the haunted cabin so I can still hold out some feeble hope that it was a ghost.”

“Leroy, what did you see?” Ruby pressed.

“Belle and Gold,” Leroy mumbled, staring into the depths of his coffee before holding it out to the waitress. “Can I get a double whiskey in that please?”

Ruby dutifully spiked the coffee and brought it back over.

“What about Belle and Gold?” she continued. “Were they going at each other’s throats again?”

Leroy shook his head. “More like coming in each other’s throats.”

It took a moment for this revelation to sink into Ruby’s brain, and during that time, her expression ran the full gamut of emotions from shock, through disgust, through worrying intrigue, through glee, and back to shock.

“What?”

“Sheesh, sister, don’t make me draw a diagram! It was bad enough having to see it once, I don’t want to relive it!”

“Wait, wait, so you went to the haunted cabin that we’re all sure Gold owns and no-one ever goes to…”

“I was fishing nearby and I wanted to get out of the rain!” Leroy exclaimed. “The back door was open! I wasn’t supposed to know that Belle and Gold were using it as a kinky lovenest!”

“Did they see you?” A slight crowd had gathered around them at this point, and Leroy shook his head.

“I don’t think so, I turned around and left pretty sharpish when I saw them. They were kind of… busy.”

The crowd that had gathered around Leroy and Ruby began muttering amongst themselves, and it was clear that the topic of conversation was centred around one point. It was not, as one might have expected, the fact that Belle and Gold were apparently not enemies at all but actually rather more than friends.

It was the fact that one of the unshakeable truths of Storybrooke’s existence had just been disproved. If that could happen, then the town was done for. It was akin to the ravens leaving the Tower of London.

“What on earth is going on out here?” Granny came through from the kitchen, alarmed at seeing the gaggle of people around Leroy. “By the way, Ruby, we’re out of cherry pie so I’ve put a key lime out instead.”

Leroy promptly fainted.


End file.
